Ghost
The Ghosts are the mechanic in which can you turn into a ghost by typing !slghost and also appeared as a group of bosses on Slender Fortress. Description Ghosts are an environmental hazard found on the Harvest Event, Eyeaduct, Hellstone, and Moonshine Event Halloween maps. They appear as stereotypical glowing blue sheet ghosts wearing a Ghastly Gibus. They can also be summoned by Merasmus on Ghost Fort. Harvest Event is haunted by the ghost of Zepheniah Mann, who is larger than the ghosts in Eyeaduct and topped with his personal Ghastly Gibus. He appears at certain spots in the map before following a predetermined route, shortly after which he will disappear. During his brief appearances, the nearby lights will dim and he will echo moans. If any player strays too close, Zepheniah's ghost will utter a boo and scare the player, rendering them stunned for several seconds. The ghosts on Eyeaduct behave similarly to Zepheniah's ghost, but do not dim the lights, and only spawn after a team captures the control point. Multiple ghosts can be active in Eyeaduct at the same time and will disappear after scaring a player. Ghosts spawn on Ghost Fort, but only after the control point is captured and the Wheel of Fate determines it. Seven ghosts can also be found lurking in the bottomless pit, one of which is wearing a Ghastly Gibus, much like Zepheniah Mann's ghost. The ghost of Zepheniah can also be seen watching over the battle at the tower in Helltower, observing as the corpses of his murdered sons Redmond and Blutarch are escorted into Hell by the mercenaries. The ghost will briefly vanish from the tower during The Witching Hour before reappearing once the ghostly bridge disappears. Any player stuck on the tower after the witching hour will be stunned by Zephaniah for an infinite amount of time, at least until the witching hour begins. In Hell, players turn into ghosts upon dying, whether by environmental death or by being killed by another player. They are given an infinite jump to let them "fly" around; and primary fire will make the ghost say "Boo!", although it will not scare players as the ghosts on Harvest will; otherwise, players are unable to attack or interact with other players. Ghost players are also unable to pick up the book inside Skull Island and thus cannot complete the Hat Out Of Hell Bereavement. Killing a player while they are scared by the ghost during the annual Halloween Special will grant the player the Scared Stiff Scarechievement. Additionally, a player scared by the ghost will count towards certain stun related achievements. In Slender Fortress As a boss TF2 Ghosts are the only boss which has a animation for disapearing where a few sparkles float for a second after disappearing, these bosses can be very hard to locate when they are near, they insta-kill on touch and multiple ghosts can spawn near you don't try to stun them because they aren't stunnable they are pretty much the average chaser in Slender Fortress. Ghosts spawn mainly in 3s - 4s and usually block your paths from all the exits which can resulting in a rather cheap death, they are very overwhelming. As one of the BLU team mechanic Type !slghost or /slghost that only works on BLU team, teleports you in an etheral form with the Ghost mode from Scream Fortress 2013 to spectate RED team. keep in mind that you can see them, but they cannot see you, as well as you are not able to communicate or Interact with RED team In-Game while spectating or not. Trivia * If a BLU player is in ghost mode and the game lags for more than 8 seconds, there is a chance the player would become a "civie-ghost", where the ghost gets collision and can block movements of players and bosses. This can be a useful tactic, but can be pretty cheap gameplay-wise. Category:Chasers Category:Bosses Category:Mechanics Category:Look and Run